1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for influencing the flexing movements of a ski, having a thruster part which is arranged and can be mounted in the longitudinal direction of the ski and which has an area that is located at a distance from said thruster part and can be displaced in a longitudinal direction of the ski and is or can be coupled to an abutment which is or can be secured on the ski by means of a force transmission means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of these devices for influencing the flexing movements of a ski have already been integrated as standard equipment into ski bindings, where the device, a thruster part, is designed to be flexed like a flat strip, one end of the flat strip being secured on the ski beneath the ski binding unit on the heel end, and the other end, which is movable in the longitudinal direction of the ski, being guided in guides secured on the ski beneath the part of the ski binding near the toes. As soon as the ski executes flexing movements, the forward end of the thruster part, which is like a flat strip, is displaced in the longitudinal direction of the ski relative to the top side of the ski, because the thruster part is outside the neutral flexing zone of the ski. With greater bending of the ski, the forward end of the thruster part is supported with flexible tongues on an adjustable abutment on the ski, with the result that the ski is reinforced in a controllable manner.
The object of this invention is to create a design for a device that can be easily adapted to different force transmission means in the case of a device of the type having a thruster part which can be attached or mounted in the longitudinal direction of the ski and having an area or part which is located at a distance in the longitudinal direction of the ski from said thruster part, the area can be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the ski, and can be coupled or attachable to an abutment that can be mounted fixedly on the ski by means of force transmission means.
This object is achieved according to this invention by the fact that a transmission device is connected between the force transmission means and the displaceable area, transmitting the motion lifts of the displaceable area relative to the ski to the force transmission means with a predefined or predefinable transmission ratio.
This invention is based on the general idea of varying the distance of the effective displacement lift of the displaceable area of the thruster part through a pivotal lever arrangement to permit an optimum adaptation to the respective force transmission means.
This is especially important and advantageous if a hydraulic damper is in effect between the displaceable area of the thruster part and the abutment secured on the ski. Such dampers can be tuned much more easily if there are large lifting movements. Accordingly, this invention is used with hydraulic dampers to convert the lifts of the displaceable area of the thruster part into enlarged lifts of the shock absorber.